


A satisfying Apology

by suallenparker



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Anger, Angst, BDSM, Established Relationship, F/M, In Control Add On, In Control Verse, Intense, Punishment, Sex, Spanking, VERY INTENSE, do not copy to other sites, do not try this at home, happy end guarantee, lots of anger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suallenparker/pseuds/suallenparker
Summary: In Control Add On, around five years into their future. They're in love. They live together and life is generally good. Until Melinda does something that makes Phil's blood boil. This time her punishment is not a game.This story is part of theLLF Comment Project





	A satisfying Apology

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vmc0113](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vmc0113/gifts).



> This is for vmc0113 who prompted this months ago. I'm not sure if you're still reading, but if you do, I hope you'll enjoy it.  
> Big thanks to crazymaryt and samandjackshipper for test reading parts of it and biggest thanks to firedragon1109 for reading almost the whole thing to help me keep moving and for generally being awesome and supportive. I'm not sure I would've dared to post this without you. 
> 
> WARNING: Please don't try this at home. Anger is only sexy in fic and you shouldn't hit each other to hurt each other. Cool? Cool. Otherwise, I hope you'll enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Her com wasn't broken. She could hear him. She just chose to ignore him.

So he didn't talk to her as they walked away from the burning warehouse. It was quiet then. No more gunshots. No more explosions. No more screaming. She had screamed before for him to stay back.

So much smoke and fire. Someone shot at him. Shot at her. Then everything exploded.

Dumb luck is what kept her alive. Stupid, unreliable dumb luck.

So he didn't talk while she drove them home. He couldn't. Not while he was this angry. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists and kept quiet.

How could she act this foolish? This _unprofessional_?

At home, he closed the door behind him quietly while she slipped out of her dirty boots.

He swallowed hard. “You didn't wait for me.”

She looked at him over her shoulder while she took off her leather jacket. “Want to punish me for that?”

“This isn't funny.” There was a fresh bruise on her left forearm. They were both covered in dust, the stench of burning wood and plastic and god knows what other toxic materials still on them.

“I'm fine,” she said.

Fine? “You could've died!” He thought she had died. For a split second he had thought he had lost her. Fine? “Why didn't you wait for me?”

She turned around to him. “Because it was dangerous!”

“Which is exactly why you needed backup!” He had tried so hard to control his voice, now he was yelling.

“I handled it.”

She -. He gasped and took a step back. She _handled_ it? She would get herself killed like that! Well, he would _handle_ her. “You have tomorrow off, right?” he asked.

“Yes.”

“Good. Because you won't be able to sit.”

“Excuse me?”

“You asked if I want to punish you and I do.” She always teased him about his soft touch when it came to spankings. There would be none of that tonight.

Her eyes widened.

“Want to use your safe-word?” he asked. She probably should.

She just lifted her chin. Because of course Melinda didn't back away from anything.

“This will hurt, Melinda.” She should know this. She should stop this. God, he would enjoy spanking her tonight.

“How many strikes?”

“As many as it takes until I hear an apology that satisfies me.” He needed an apology for needlessly risking her life. And a promise to never do it again. He flexed his hands.

She looked down as she opened the button of her pants.

“Wait. I need to …”

“Whatever you want, sir.”

“I want to spank your ass over your jeans.” The pants would protect her skin and he didn't want to hold back. No warm up this time.

She nodded and he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close, bending her over. They've done this so many times, she immediately moved into his preferred position with her ass sticking up and her hands on her knees.

“How could you act this reckless?” The sound of his hand making contact with her left cheek almost covered her yelp. His hand stung. “You could've gotten hurt!” Another hit, another yelp. He hit her right cheek. Hard. “You could've died!”

She yelped and flinched. But this was punishment, so he did it again. And again.

“Did it hurt?” he asked and rested his hand on her ass.

“Yes, sir.”

“Good.” Hit. “Now imagine how bad it would've stung on your bare ass.” Another hit with each word, fast and hard. She gasped.

He took a breath and flexed his hand. “Say thank you for allowing you to keep on your pants for this.”

“Thank you, sir.” She sounded out of breath.

“Want to apologize?”

“I'm sorry I upset you.”

“That's it?” Unbelievable! He hit her again, once on each cheek, before he let go of her.

“Now strip,” he growled. “Hurry.”

She did. Because now she could listen to him, could she? He gritted his teeth.

When she was naked, she spread her arms a little. “See?” she asked. “Just some bruises. I'm fine.”

“I'm not.” He pulled her close and kissed her. There was a bruise on her ribcage. But no blood. No broken skin. No bullet wound and no cut throat. Because she got lucky. She didn't need luck! They were partners, damn it! She would heal and he wasn't gentle.

She moaned against his mouth as he held her tight, one arm around her waist while he pushed his right hand between her legs to find her wet. As soon as she looped her arms around his neck, he hoisted her up. They had practice at this bit too.

So she wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her to the desk. The files for her taxes were still on it. If the state would want them, they would get them crinkled.

He put her down, reached between then and freed his hard cock. They both gasped when he entered her in one swift move. Then he covered her mouth with his again. He couldn't get enough of her taste, the way her tongue felt against his. His hands dug into her hips.

He fucked her with slow, deep movements as she held on to him. He allowed himself to let go when she came apart.

Afterwards, he leaned his forehead against hers and just breathed as he felt himself slip out of her.

God, he loved her so much! Which was why he stepped away and fixed up his clothes.

“Stand up,” he said, “turn and grab your ankles.”

She stared at him, her legs still spread for him.

He squinted at her. “We're not done yet. Stand up. Grab your ankles.”

She obeyed, even turned before bending over so he'd have the perfect view of her reddened ass and pussy.

“Learned your lesson yet?”

“I'm sorry I upset you, sir,” she said. Again. So clearly this was still a teachable moment.

“You have fifteen minutes to clean up. Then I want you in the living room.” He wanted her in a more formal place. This wasn't bedroom play. “Bring your wooden brush,” he added. The brush would be new for both of them but his hand wouldn't be able to handle much more. And she was stubborn.

“But …” she tried.

He just raised a brow. “That apology was dirt and you know it.”

They stared at each other and she glared, but this time he wouldn't be the one to back down. “Either stop this or obey.”

She swallowed hard and moved off the desk. “I'll be right with you, sir.”

 

o0o

 

Blessed be their apartment with two bathrooms. It took him ten minutes to wash all the filth of the day off. His anger stayed.

Dressed in jeans but nothing else, he waited for Melinda. When she came, she brought a cloud of orange scent with her. Her body lotion. Her hair was wet and up in a ponytail.

As ordered, she was naked, the brush was in her right hand. With her head held high, she stopped in front of him. She reached out her hand to offer it to him, but he shook his head. “Put it on the side table next to the couch,” he said. “I want you to be able to get it for me, if need be.”

Swallowing, she did as told. “Will you hit me with it?”

“I hope, I won't have to.” But he would. And if she wouldn't come to her senses, he'd enjoy it too. “Get on my lap, arms on your back.”

She glared at him. Like she could make him back down now! He glared back. “On my lap now, slave!”

After another sharp glare, she kneeled by his side, leaned over his lap and brought her hands around to meet at her shoulder blades.

With her this close, he smelled some vanilla too. The shampoo she was currently using. He grabbed her wrists and let her feel some pressure. She didn't make a sound.

Her tits pressed against his thigh, her legs were spread enough so he had access to her pussy, just like he had taught her. He placed his right hand on her still reddened ass just to slip it between her legs and run his fingers over her pussy. He dipped in his middle finger, which easily sunk into her wet heat, before pulling away. She arched her back to follow his movement. On a normal evening, he'd indulge her, he'd make her come. But tonight she almost got herself killed for stupid reasons. So he slapped her ass. “Tell me why you're being punished.”

“I did my job,” she growled.

He hit her harder. Not as hard as before, but without any pants to protect her it still was enough to make her yelp.

“You went in alone!” He hit her again. “You were reckless.” Another hit. And another. Each time with more force. “You could've died. You could've _died_ , Melinda!”

He gave her three more for that. His hand burned. Her ass looked bright red. He flexed his hand. “Tell me why you're sorry.”

“I'm sorry I had you worried.”

“But you're not sorry for what you did?”

“No.”

Yeah, this was enough. He let go of her wrists. “Grab the brush and give it to me,” he snarled.

She reached out and handed him the brush. “Will you spank me with it?” she asked, sounding more curious than worried while she brought her hands to her back and in position again.

“Say you're sorry you risked your life. Promise you'll never do it again.”

Nothing.

So he spanked her alternating between her cheeks with each hit, she gasped each time. He counted ten before he stopped.

“Does this hurt?” He hit her again. For empathis.

“Yes.”

“Do you enjoy it?”

“No.”

He glanced at her pussy. She was wet but he believed her. “Good. Ten more and you can try again.”

He spanked her with a lighter touch, then. She was already sore. It would hurt enough. And his arm was getting tired. He counted in his head and stopped at ten.

“Apologize,” he said.

“I'm sorry you're upset,” she said.

He hit her again. Hard. “How can you think that's the problem?” Another hit. “You could've died in there! Why would you risk yourself like that when I was right behind you?” Another hit. “Why didn't you wait?” Hit. “You could've waited!”

“I'm not risking you!” she spat out.

“What?”His hand stopped mid-air. “Pugs!” This was enough. This was too much. He dropped the brush before he pulled her off his lap and turned her to him. “Melinda, what?”

“I can't lose you. I can't!” She bit her lip and shook her head. Her hands were clenched to fists. “Those guys had bombs and guns and pictures of you,” she said. “And I won't risk your life if I can't help it!”

They had two pictures of him talking to Tony Stark, which had likely been their main target. But that wasn't the point. The point was that she had risked her life because she was reckless, but because she had protected him. Which was even more inexcusable.

“We can't work together anymore,” he said. And meant it.

“No!” She dug her fingers into his knee. For the first time tonight there were tears in her eyes.

“I can't be your partner if you don't let me be your partner.” He said. He loved working with her, but not like this. “So either you'll allow me to have your back, or we must stop.”

She just stared, her eyes widened.

He cradled her face. If he hadn't spanked her as he had, he'd pull her in his lap to hug her. “That fear you felt … I feel that too. I almost lost you today. I love you so much and I'm just … We need to trust each other. You need to let me be your partner. And you know I'm good at what we do, too.”

Slowly, very slowly, she nodded. “You're right. I'm sorry.”

“Promise you'll treat me as an equal from now on.”

“I promise.”

“Good.” He kissed her gently. “I forgive you.” He got up and pulled her with him, before lifting her in his arms. “Hang on.” He carried her to the bedroom and gently put her on the bed. “Please lay on your stomach. I'll get some ointment.” When he saw her abused ass while she made herself comfortable on her stomach, resting her head on her forearms, he felt the sharp pain of guilt. Nibbling on his lower lip, he went to the bathroom to get the special anti bruising ointment that SHIELD provided them with.

Moments later, he settled down on the bed next to her and generously applied the ointment. “How does your ass feel?” he asked.

“Like I won't be able to sit tomorrow.”

What else had he expected? “I'm sorry, I was so rough.”

“Don't be.” She turned her head enough to look at him. “It was … It hurt. You usually don't spank me that hard.”

“I'm so sorry.”

“You still mad at me?” she asked.

“A little.” He wouldn't lie. “But I forgive you,” he added. He didn't lie about that either.

“I'm sorry.”

“If you ever pull a stunt like that-”

“You'll spank me harder?”

“I'll ask for a new partner.”

She pressed her lips together, then nodded. “Understood.” She lifted her head a little. “Want to spank me some more?”

“No.”

“You can if it helps. I can take it.”

He shook his head. “If I ever take it too far again, you need to use the safeword, Melinda.”

She spread her legs under his touch, exposing herself. “I didn't need the safeword. You liked it. You're still hard.”

That was true. His jeans were very uncomfortable right now. He swallowed. He wanted to move his hands to her pussy, to tease her, to feel if she was as wet and aroused as she looked. But he focused on her sore cheeks.

“I liked it too,” she said, still looking at him. “Except for the bit that you were actually angry with me. But I liked the intensity.”

Now he stared at her.

She smiled at him while spreading her legs further. “Do you want to fuck me?”

Yes. Of course. “You should rest,” he said.

“That's not an answer.”

“You're not ready for a rough fuck,” he said. “It'll hurt.” She was so sore, it must hurt. And he needed it rough. His hand would suffice.

“I can take it.” She wiggled her ass. “Please, sir.”

God, she would be the death of him.

“Get on your hands and knees.”

This time she was gleeful as she obliged. Her smile widened while she watched him take off his jeans.

He moved behind her. With one hand on her hip, careful not to touch her ass, he lined his cock up with her pussy before pushing in slowly. He gave her a moment to adjust to his size before grabbed her hips with both hands and started fucking her. She gasped whenever his hips smashed against her ass with each of his movements. He wasn't sure if it was the pain or excitement.

Before it could get too much for him, he snuck his left hand between her legs and played with her clit. Fortunately, it didn't take him much to make her come so he could let go.

Then they just held each other, lying side by side. Resting on their backs clearly wasn't an option for her. Before they'd go to sleep he'd treat her with the ointment again.

For now, he was content listening to her breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors.  
> I love feedback of any kind, including:
> 
>   * Short Comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Quotes from the fic
>   * Questions (especially if you're worried about possible triggers or squicks for you that I haven't tagged yet)
>   * "<3" as extra kudos
>   * Reader- reader interaction
> 

> 
> I will ALWAYS reply to your comments. Sometimes it might take a while, because I'm super busy with work or because I just want to roll around in your comment FOREVER!
> 
> If for any reason you don't want a reply, just add "whisper" to your comment and I will enjoy your comment in silence. :)  
> I just love hearing from you guys!


End file.
